Purgatory
by Mary Barrens
Summary: „Věděl jsi to celou dobu, že ano? Věděl jsi, že je Dean do Castiela zamilovaný." Supernatural RPF, Supernatural, Dean/Castiel


„Určitě to máme točit takhle?" zeptá se Jensen trochu zaraženě (Misha by skoro řekl nejistě, ale Jensen si vždycky zakládal na tom, že nikdy není nejistý. Překvapený ano, zaražený taky, někdy i zamyšlený a trochu váhavý, ale nikdy nejistý.). Hlavu nakloní na stranu jako pokaždé, když přemýšlí, jak něco říct a nikoho se přitom nedotknout, a Misha se bezděky usměje.

Jensen je vždycky tak _zdvořilý_.

„Chci říct, jasně, že to tak můžu zahrát, ale…" pokrčí rameny, „nebude to trochu moc?"

Bob zvedne obočí a zatváří se zmateně, Misha jen stěží potlačuje smích. Jensen je opravdu roztomilý, když si myslí, že tahle scéna nabyla už nadvakrát upravovaná, aby bylo její vyznění aspoň o něco mírnější než ta hardcore první verze, to je k neuvěření.

Jensen chvíli mlčí, ale potom pokrčí rameny, ve tváři prakticky stejný výraz, jako když přistihl Mishu, jak vynáší z Jaredova přívěsu všechno, co nebylo přišroubované k podlaze nebo stěnám, to jeho zamračení, než pokrčil rameny a přidal se k němu, naprosto beze slova, aby mu pomohl vystěhovat Jaredovi přívěs. Výraz, který jako by říkal _co mám s tebou dělat_, a _tohle by nakonec mohla být i docela zábava_.

Dobře, v tuhle chvíli má ve tváři jenom ta část _co mám s tebou dělat_. _Tohle by nakonec mohla být i docela zábava_ možná přijde později.

Nebo taky vůbec.

Misha problém nemá, jenže Misha nemá problém nikdy s ničím, takže zrovna jeho názor zřejmě není úplně směrodatný. On sám nemá problém zahrát Castiela na břehu řeky kdesi v Očistci, ve chvíli, kdy se po kdovíjaké době poprvé znovu setká s Deanem. Nemá problém zahrát Case, v otrhaném a špinavém nemocničním oblečení a se zlomeným výrazem ve tváři, když zjistí, že ho Dean hledal po celém Očistci, místo aby se na něj naštval a vzal roha, jak měl Cas u úmyslu, když od něj utekl, aby mu zajistil víc bezpečí. Není pro něj problém to tak zahrát, protože zná Case jako své boty (ne, zná ho _lépe_ než své boty), za ty roky, a ví, že to je přesně to, co by Cas pro Deana udělal. Cokoli, jen aby mu zajistil bezpečí. A nahrát ten zlomený výraz, když Casovi dojde, že jeho útěk nepomohl? To bude nejmenší problém ze všeho, protože Misha hraje Case, který je zamilovaný do Deana, minimálně od páté řady.

Takže ne, u Mishy potíže nejsou, to jen Jensen má problém ho obejmout, protože si myslí, že něco takového je _málo Dean_ a protože by to jenom podpořilo všechny ty kecy fanoušků, a možná taky proto, že by ho to – že by to _Deana_ – donutilo přemýšlet.

Protože člověk, tím spíš někdo jako Dean, rozhodně neobjímá každého na potkání, a pokud má Dean potřebu Castiela objímat, po tom všem, co provedl, _měl_ by nad tím přemýšlet. Jenže to by znamenalo, že je _nad čím_ přemýšlet, a Dean vždycky raději předstíral, že není. Jako by se tím mohlo něco vyřešit.

Misha si tlumeně odfrkne a zakroutí hlavou, než si znovu dřepne k tomu zatracenému potůčku, krátké bílé nemocniční kalhoty se mu napnou kolem stehen a kolen a okolo kotníků se trochu vyhrnou, a on se natočí trochu víc do strany, aby na něj lépe viděla kamera, a když se ozve pobídka k začátku scény, ponoří ruce do chladné vody, aby si mohl opláchnout Očistcem zaprášený obličej.

„Casi!" ozve se z okraje lesa, Deanův hluboký, trochu chraplavý hlas, a on se zamračí, protože ne, Dean tady nemá být, měl být pryč, daleko od něj, někde, kde bude ve větším bezpečí.

„Deane," zamumlá a zvedne hlavu a rozhlédne se, zapátrá pohledem v okolí, jestli někde poblíž není mezi stromy ukrytý někdo, kdo by se Deanovi mohl pokusit ublížit. Ramena se mu napnou a on se pomalu postaví, obrácený směrem, ze kterého slyšel Deanův hlas, a Dean k němu rychle kráčí, ve tváři upřímný úsměv a v jedné ruce nějakou primitivní zbraň. Pár metrů za ním jde neznámý upír, ale nevypadá to, že by se chystal Deana napadnout, a Castiel mu nevěnuje pozornost.

Dean dojde až k němu, hluboce, hrdelně se zasměje, a sevře ho v pevném objetí, jeho paže silné a těžké kolem jeho ramen, a Case na chvilku napadne, že ho Dean ani nepustí. Ale nakonec to udělá, jeden neochotný krok dál od něj, řekne mu, že ho rád vidí a prstem se dotkne jeho tváře s prohlášením, že se mu líbí jeho vousy.

Cas zatěká pohledem mezi jeho očima a v duchu přemítá, jak dlouho tu s ním může být, než je něco najde a zaútočí na ně, než se něco pokusí Deanovi ublížit, jen proto, že je teď s ním. Zdá se ale, že Deana nic takového nezajímá, protože na něj zírá, tvář poznamenanou několikaměsíčním pobytem v nebi všech příšer, výraz mnohem otevřenější, než kdykoli předtím, oči se mu třpytí.

Jeho nový upíří kamarád Benny, ne že by Castiela nějak zajímalo, jak se jmenuje nebo proč tam je, i když se mu cítí zavázán za to, že Deana držel v bezpečí, se ho zeptá, proč utekl od Deana, tu první noc, když se dostali do Očistce, a než může Castiel říct slovo, Dean vystartuje na jeho obranu.

„Byli jsme obklíčení," řekne Bennymu pevně, aniž z Case spustí pohled. „Dobře? Nějaká příšera se vrhla na Case a, evidentně, nakopala mu zadek, že?"

Castiel nezmění výraz. „Ne," dostane ze sebe.

Dean se zatváří překvapeně, protože tohle je nejspíš to poslední, co čekal, že od Case uslyší. Cas by ho přece nikdy jen tak neopustil, nikdy by ho nenechal na holičkách. „Co?"

Cas se na něj nepřestane dívat. Možná, když mu vysvětlí, jak to bylo doopravdy, proč se vypařil, když byli obklíčení, Dean to pochopí. Možná, když uslyší, co mu hrozí, když s ním zůstane, rozhodne se odejít. „Utekl jsem."

„Utekl jsi," zopakuje po něm Dean, jako by nevěřil, že dobře slyšel.

„Musel jsem."

„To je důvod, proč jsi mě nechal s těmi příšerami?"

Tohle není správně, Dean nechápe, proč to udělal, jen – „Deane…"

Dean ho nenechá domluvit. „Vypařil ses a co? Šel kempovat?" Jeho hlas je teď silnější a je v něm vztek. Vztek a nedůvěra, protože něco takového by Cas, kterého znal, nikdy neudělal, a bolest, protože Dean dobře ví, že k tomu jednou dojít muselo, že Cas jednou musel pochopit, že Dean nestojí za tolik námahy. „Modlil jsem se k tobě, Casi, každou noc!"

Castiel uhne pohledem. „Já vím."

„Víš to a nic jsi…" Dean se zarazí uprostřed věty, polkne a narovná se v ramenou. Olízne si rty a Castiel ví, že chce křičet nebo se otočit a utéct, aby se už na něj nemusel dívat, nebo ho praštit, stejně jako to udělal tehdy před lety, v zeleném pokoji, když Castiel nemohl pochopit, proč je lepší svobodná vůle a utrpení, než mír a ráj. Dean ale nic z toho neudělá, jen je na pár vteřin tiše, jako by se snažil uklidnit. Ovládnout. „Co je to sakra s tebou?" zeptá se nakonec, hlas mnohem víc kontrolovaný, než by se dalo čekat.

Dean na něj nekřičí ani nevyčítá, ale žádá _vysvětlení_.

Castiel se donutí konečně se na něj podívat. „Jsem anděl v zemi zavrhnutých. Jsou tu věci, které mě lovily od chvíle, kdy jsme se tady objevili."

„Vítej v klubu!"

„Nejsou to jen příšery, Deane, jsou to leviatani! Na moji hlavu je vypsaná odměna a já se snažil držet se krok před nimi, abych…" odmlčí se a znovu uhne pohledem, protože si není jistý, jestli by se na něj dokázal dívat, vidět jeho výraz, až mu řekne, proč doopravdy utekl. Protože Dean to pochopí, nebo ne? Až to řekne. Až mu řekne, že odešel, aby ho chránil, Dean pochopí, že nechtěl odejít, že mu šlo jen o to, udržet ho v bezpečí. Že kdyby měl jinou možnost, kdyby to tak bylo lepší, _nikdy_ by od něj neodešel. Nikdy by ho _neopustil_.

Upře na něj pohled. „Abych je udržel dál od tebe. Proto jsem utekl."

Dean pootevře pusu a překvapeně vtáhne do plic vzduch a _pochopí_, a najednou se v jeho očích něco změní.

Jensen, už ne Dean, ale Jensen, na něj zírá, pusu mírně pootevřenou. Oči se mu rozšíří a Misha se nechápavě zamračí, protože něco je špatně. Jensen má být Dean, trochu přehnaný tvrďák, který celý život předstírá, že je nad věcí. Má být překvapený a možná trochu v šoku, jistě.

Ale tohle není Dean, tohle je Jensen, tichý a zaražený a _ohromený_ a Misha nechápe, co se děje.

„Jensene?" zeptá se tiše, protože teď už je to stejně jedno, ta jejich scéna už je pokažená tak jako tak, těžko může ještě záležet na tom, jak kolegu osloví. „Jsi v pořádku?"

„Oh," dostane ze sebe Jensen a několikrát otevře a zase zavře pusu, jako by chtěl něco říct, ale nemohl si vzpomenout, jak na to. Pořád ještě zírá na Mishu, bez jediného mrknutí, a pak se nakonec trochu vzpamatuje. Potřese hlavou, jako by se probral z transu, a otočí se k lidem ze štábu. „Sorry, myslím, že potřebuju minutu pro sebe," oznámí, a aniž čekal na odpověď, což je samo o sobě dost neobvyklé, Jensen je prototyp jižanského gentlemana, obrátí se k nim všem zády a zamíří pryč, ramena napjatá a krok trochu nejistý, ale rychlý, jako by se chtěl co nejrychleji někam ztratit.

Misha se zmateně podívá na ostatní, ale nikdo neřekne ani slovo, všichni moc překvapení, takže jen pokrčí rameny a vykročí si to přímo za Jensenem.

Dožene ho až po několika desítkách metrů, dávno z doslechu ostatních ze štábu, a položí mu dlaň na rameno. „Co se děje?"

Jensen se neochotně zastaví, zády k němu, a pár vteřin mu trvá, než se k němu otočí, i když se mu odmítá podívat do očí. Vypadá zmateně a jako by právě něco pochopil, tvář překvapenou a nejistou, spodní ret se mu mírně chvěje, a Misha se skoro prokleje za to, že mu to nedošlo hned. Jensen je přece _pan herec_, svojí postavou žije a do smutného, zlomeného Deana se dokáže vžít naprosto neuvěřitelně (a ano, Misha u toho sice tehdy nebyl, ale slyšel spoustu historek o tom, jak se při natáčení scény, kdy Sam zemře, povedl celý záběr hned napoprvé, a pak se Jensen málem složil a zůstal klečet na studené, mokré zemi a odmítl pustit Jareda z objetí). Mishu mohlo napadnout, že dřív nebo později dojde k něčemu podobnému.

„Co se Deanovi stalo?" zeptá se tiše a nepouští Jensenovo rameno.

Jensen se na něj překvapeně podívá, ale potom polkne a potřese hlavou. „Myslím, že mu právě došlo, že…" Nedokončí větu a zahledí se zase do země. Jeho hlas je slabý a třese se, když znovu promluví. „Věděl jsi to celou dobu, že ano? Věděl jsi, že je Dean do Castiela zamilovaný."

Misha se smutně pousměje. „Ano."

Tohle Jensenovi došlo teď? Po tom všem, čím spolu ti dva prošli, po tom, jak byl Dean zničený, když si myslel, že se Castiel utopil v tom pitomém reservoáru? Po tom, jak mu byl ochotný odpustit, že je zradil a málem ze Sama udělal doživotního magora?

Jensen přikývne. „Celou dobu jsem si myslel, že to jsou…" pokrčí rameny, „jen fanoušci. Že vidí něco, co není. Že se moc zaměřují na pitomé detaily a namlouvají si… Ale ono to tam _je_." Polkne a trochu bezradně vyhledá Mishův pohled, oči rozšířené. „Proč jsi mi neřekl, že to tam _je_?"

Misha si povzdychne a stiskne mu rameno. „Protože Dean na to musel přijít sám. Tohle není něco, co jsem ti já nebo kdokoli jiný mohl říct."

Jensen si odfrkne, ale nijak to nekomentuje, ramena svěšená. „Víš," zamumlá, „když jde Dean k té řece, jediné, na co dokáže myslet je, jak je šťastný, že Case našel, a že už ho nikdy nenechá odejít," svěří se tiše.

Misha chápavě pokývá hlavou. „Budeš v pořádku?"

Jensen se zhluboka nadechne a pár vteřin mlčí, jak přemýšlí nad odpovědí. „Myslím, že jo," oznámí pevně. „Jen potřebuju chvilku."

Misha přikývne, naposledy se na Jensena upřeně zadívá, a potom pomalu zamíří zpátky k Očistcovému potůčku, klidný, protože ví, že až se vrátí i Jensen, Dean dostane nový rozměr.


End file.
